youtubepoopbrfandomcom-20200223-history
Touhou
Touhou Project (東方Project, Tōhō Purojekuto?), também conhecido como Toho Project e Project Shrine Maiden, é uma série de jogos com foco em shmups de bullet hell feitos por um único homem, conhecido como ZUN, que fez a maior parte dos gráficos, música e programação sozinho. Touhou Project começou em 1996 com o lançamento de seu primeiro jogo, Highly Responsive to Prayers, desenvolvido pelo grupo Amusement Makers para a série japonesa de computadores NEC PC-9801. Os próximos quatro jogos Touhou lançados entre agosto de 1997 e dezembro de 1998 também foram para o NEC PC-9801. Touhou Project então ficou inativo pelos próximos três anos e meio até que o primeiro jogo Touhou para o Microsoft Windows, The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, foi lançado em agosto de 2002 por ZUN após ele se desvincular do Amusement Makers e fundar o Team Shanghai Alice. Touhou Project se tornou uma franquia de mídia englobando um sempre crescente número de jogos oficiais, em adição a livros, light novels e mangás comerciais. Touhou não é tão conhecido no mundo ocidental, mas muitas coisas ocidentais vieram do Touhou, como músicas como U.N. Owen Was Her? e Bad Apple. Jogabilidade Nos jogos shmup, o poder dos projéteis do jogador aumenta numa escala linear conforme power-ups são coletados de inimigos abatidos, e eventualmente atinge seu máximo. O jogador também pode coletar itens de "ponto" para conseguir vidas extras; o número necessário cresce exponencialmente conforme o jogador vai adquirindo vidas. O jogador pode entrar em "foco", a tecla shift por padrão, para diminuir a velocidade de movimento da personagem, tornar a caixa de colisão visível e (geralmente; o contrário acontece com algumas personagens) focar seu ataque numa área menor para torná-lo mais poderoso. O contador de grazes ("raspões" ou "arranhões"), não presente em Mountain of Faith, que registra quantas balas entraram no sprite da personagem mas não atingiram sua caixa de colisão, e recompensa o jogador com um bônus na pontuação por viver perigosamente. História Ambientação As histórias dos jogos de Touhou Project giram ao redor de estranhos fenômenos que ocorrem na terra fictícia de Gensokyo (幻想郷, Gensōkyō?, literalmente Vila da Ilusão ou Vila da Fantasia) no Japão. Há muito tempo atrás, ela era uma região assombrada por youkai que atacavam viajantes perdidos. Exorcistas foram mandados para a área para resolverem o problema com os youkai, e eles eventualmente fundaram uma pequena vila no local, para que pudessem observar os youkai mais facilmente. Com a civilização humana avançando em outros lugares, o poder dos youkai começou a diminuir, e estes, tanto os exorcistas quanto os próprios youkai, decidiram selar Gensokyo do resto do mundo exterior, como um paraíso para si. Como resultado do selamento, a comunidade isolada desenvolveu sua própria civilização. Oposto ao mundo exterior, qualidades mágicas e espirituais prevaleceram sobre ciência, e, enquanto que youkai e humanos coexistem, eles ainda lutam uns contra os outros. O único caminho conhecido do mundo exterior para Gensokyo é através do Templo Hakurei na borda de Gensokyo. Porém, a barreira seladora foi enfraquecida, e mais humanos do mundo exterior acabam indo parar em Gensokyo. Coisas desaparecendo do mundo exterior, como animais extintos ou tradições que estão sumindo, tendem a surgir em Gensokyo. Personagens Com seu foco em personagens bishōjo, a série Touhou Project possui um grande elenco comparada ao de outros shmups. Os personagens ganharam grande afeição dos jogadores por possuírem fortes traços de personalidade, criando uma série de estereótipos e piadas internas nos círculos de fãs. Mesmo chefes obscuras que só aparecem uma única vez têm uma fanbase. Um exemplo é Hong Meiling, carinhosamente chamada de Chuugoku (China, porque ninguém conseguia lembrar seu nome), chefe da terceira fase do Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, que ganhou um concurso de popularidade dentre todas as personagens da série no Japão. Dentre o vasto leque de personagens, apenas cinco são homens: um (Genjii) é uma tartaruga, outros dois (Youki Konpaku e Myouren Hijiri) é apenas mencionado brevemente, outro (Rinnosuke Morichika) só aparece no romance publicado, e o último (Unzan) é uma entidade similar a uma nuvem. Enquanto que cada jogo tem uma coleção de diferentes personagens, a principal personagem dos jogos é Reimu Hakurei, seguida de Marisa Kirisame após o segundo jogo, e estas duas aparecem em todos os jogos seguintes. O único jogo em que isto não é o caso é Shoot the Bullet, onde apenas Aya Shameimaru é jogável, e nem Reimu nem Marisa sequer aparecem. Category:Video Category:JOOJ Category:Memes pouco conhecidos no Brasil Category:Videogames Category:Jogos dos Poopers